Breaking Rules
by SweetBabyBreath
Summary: Rose get's in trouble after going back for Dimitri when the Strigoi attack at the school happens. They are sent away together on a mission to train other students while things calm back down at the academy but will the students comply? What happens when tragedy strikes at this new school? Are the students prepared? I am terrible at summary's but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, run!" my Mother called from behind me as I wavered catching sight of Dimitri being dragged away. So I did exactly what she said. I ran...right back into that cave to get him. I picked up his stake and put it into my belt then plunged into the darkness of the cave.

I crept along the walls of the murky cave holding my breath while listening to a battle going on just around the corner of the passageway. I heard Dimitri cry out in pain.

"Just do it Nathan!" hissed a Strigoi. I heard about three voices chiming in agreeing with him. I had to act fast. I peeked around the corner clutching my stake to see Dimitri on his knees with two Stogoi holding him down, one of them grabbing his hair and pulling his head to the side to expose his neck. Nathan began to lean down, teeth bared. The fourth Strigoi was directly in front of me with his back turned to watch what was going on. I sprang into action. I threw my arm around the one in front of me and brought my stake up hard, right into his heart. He let out a scream and crumpled to the ground.

"I believe you have something that is mine." I growled raising my stake, ready for the next one to try something. Nathan (I assumed) lunged toward me. I stepped aside at the last second and slashed his cheek with the tip of my weapon. He screamed and that alone gave me the opening I was hoping for. I took the offensive position and fought with all my might praying I would not lose that stance. He brought his hands up hoping to protect his face from the next blow. Bingo. With a quick movement I brought my stake down right into the center of his chest hearing his ribs cracking in the process. The Strigoi around us screamed and Dimitri used their distraction to his advantage breaking out of their hold.

"Dimitri!" I yelled, pulling his stake out of my belt and throwing it to him. One Strigoi launched himself into me sending my into the nearby wall, knocking over one of the two lamps lighting the room. I kicked him off just barely pushing him away enough to be able to get back on my feet. He lunged again but I was quicker. I blocked his attack and shoved him into the Strigoi that Dimitri was fighting. They stumbled on each other trying to regain their balance but both out stakes sung out effectively piercing their hearts. Their screams were cut out by gurgles of them chocking on their own blood and then it was silent. We needed to move. The sun would be gone in a matter of minutes. Dimitri as always seemed to have read my mind and reached down to help me up. We bust out of the murky, dark cave into an empty sunlit forest. Running hard, we reached the gates as the sun disappeared completely. There were no guards watching the entrance and the cameras surrounding the post were absolutely destroyed.

"With numbers as low as they are, they probably have everyone guarding the church." Dimitri said threw tight lips, shoving the gate aside. We walked in and he shut that gate once again. I slumped against the gate and into the ground utterly exhausted. I felt Dimitri sit down next to me.

"Rose..."

"Don't say it," I interrupted him before he could lecture me. "I went back because I love you. I could not watch you die, much less be turned into one of them." His eyes softened and he pulled me into his lap.

"Oh Roza." he murmured, running his fingers threw my hair. He kissed the top of my head. "What would I do without you." I rested my head on his broad chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. I could have stayed like this forever but I new we had to get back. I let out a sigh squeezing my eyes shut hoping it would help give me the will to stand up and return to the mentor/student relationship we had. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri staring up at the night sky probably thinking the same thing.

"We should head back now." he said, not making any attempt to stand up.

"Yeah." I sighed, standing up and offering him a hand to help him up. We began silently walking back to campus hand in hand.

"I love you Roza." he suddenly said. "I can't imagine what my life would be without you."

"I can and it seems pretty boring." I smirked bouncing up to press a kiss to his cheek. With a grin on his face, he wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me into the the shadow of the trees and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Very." he agreed smiling. We began walking back and as soon as the church came into view he dropped my hand giving me a knowing look. We walked up the steps of the chapel to see my mother talking with Alberta looking quite distraught. It looked like she had been crying but it seemed like she was trying hard to keep her self composed.

"Miss me?" I announced and got the attention of everyone there. Heads snapped up and it was completely quite for a split second before people's who's faces I did not register began to rush forward asking if we were okay. I think Eddie and Stan were in that crowd but I paid no attention as my eyes where locked in on my mother and Alberta shoving their way though the crowd.

"Rose!" My mother gasped pulling me into a hug. "You are so stupid. How could you have done that. I told you not to go! You could have gotten yourself or someone else killed-"

"MOM." I cut her off pushing her back ever so slightly to look at her. Her face was dirty and her hair was not in any better condition. "I am fine. Dimitri is fine. We are alive." She was about to say something else before Eddie, who happened to be standing to my left, spoke up.

"You took out more than half of the Strigoi out there all by yourself!" People began to murmur around me in approval and some even cheered.

We finally were able to go get some food after everyone had a chance to speak with us. My mother went off to check on the Moroi who where still in hiding in the tunnels under the school and everyone else just started making their way to their dorms or the cafeteria. We walked into the lunch room when the smell of something delicious hit. Pizza.

"Yes." I said under my breath. Dimitri heard it and chuckled. I grabbed a tray and just started loading up on the cheesy goodness. To my suprise Dimitri did as well. I thought he was going to you know, get a salad.

"I think I deserve this." he shot back noticing my confused expression while slapping another slice on his plate.

"You most definitely do. You fought hard." I nodded in approval.

"So did you. How is your head?" He asked, referring to when I had been thrown against the cave wall. I was about to answer but I saw Alberta making eye contact with Dimitri and began to head towards us.

"We need to talk." She motioned towards the door. I looked down at my food longingly, wishing she had picked another time to talk. "You can bring your food." She rolled her eyes as I immediately cheered up. She pulled us into Kirova's office but to my surprise she was not there. I plopped down on a brown leather sofa and dug into my food.

"Rose. You disobeyed a direct order. Everyone heard and saw it." Alberta finally spoke up. My chewing slowed and I looked at Dimitri who's face had gone expressionless.

"But we are alive."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked between Dimitri and I.

"You can be expelled and if you are not... Then people are going to wonder why you went back for Dimitri."

"I went back for him because I care for him, Alberta. I would have done the same for you." I replied, my own calmness surprising me.

"I don't doubt you but I know it's more than that." Crap she knows. I thought.

"What do you recommend we do?" Dimitri asked Alberta. His guardian mask was up and boy was it good. I could tell he was nervous but obviously not for himself. He was nervous for me. I took another bite of my pizza unable to shake the hunger off with what was unfolding in front of me. Expulsion. Being a blood whore. Dimitri fired or worse... in jail.

"I wanted to offer you guys something before Kirova finds out about you disobeying an order." Alberta said slowly. Dimitri raised his eyebrow and I leaned forward, my food long forgotten now. "Moroi don't understand how much we need you, but we do. You are both incredibly dangerous and even more so when you are together... There is a new Academy opening up near Baia and we want you both to oversea the guardian program there while Stan and I try to convince Kirova to not report this to the Queen."

"You want us to train students in the new school? What about me graduating?" I asked running my hands though my hair stressing out a little.

"Stan and I will count this as part of your training as long as you don't get expelled."

I looked at Dimitri who now looked more relaxed.

"What do you think, Comrade?" I looked at him grinning ever so slightly. His eyes twinkled with a bit of excitment that only I could ever see though that mask of his.

"We accept." He replied holding my gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. You will need to leave tonight. Do not say goodbye to anyone. Do not make a scene. Just pack up a couple of things, take a car and head to the public airport. I will text you with your fight information. I can't risk any one letting Kirova even suspect you two are gone." She quickly said while digging though a couple of drawers. She pulled out a modern looking cellphone and handed it to Dimitri. "Go."

Without another word Dimitri grabbed my arm and towed me out of that office.

"Stan-" I heard Alberta say over the phone before the door shut.

"Just pack a backpack with a few things and make sure you grab your stake." he muttered just before we split off in different directions to our rooms. I walked quickly but not fast enough to grab anyone's attention.

As soon as I shut my bedroom door I ran for the shower. Who knows how long it would be till I got to shower again. I was done within 5 minutes and dressed within 2. I glanced in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. I grabbed 5 days worth of jeans and t-shirts as well as underwear; threw it all in a backpack and was out the door. Dimitri was at the end of the hallway waiting for me. It looked like he too showered. His damp hair hung loose around his face. I suppressed a groan as the smell of his after shave hit me. His eyes where scanning the area as he led me with a hand on the small of my back, leading me down the stairwell and across the campus. A few minutes later we were settled in a car and speeding out of the academy gates.

I looked over at Dimitri nervously. Would I be a good teacher? Would Kirova decide to expel me? Would Dimitri get in trouble?

"It's all going to work out Roza." he said grabbing my hand. "I know it will."

We pulled in about two hours later to a large and very busy airport. Dimitri dropped me off at the entrance and went to go park the car. I walked in staying close to the entrance so I was visible if Dimitri were to walk in, then again, that man could find me anywhere. I looked up at the billboard by the check- in counter with all the flight information and sure enough there was a flight to Omsk Russia that departed in 2 hours. I instantly felt really nervous again. This was really happening. I was going to a new school, in a different country...with no idea how to speak the language. This is going to be great...

"Rose." I looked up to find Dimitri at a check in counter signaling for me to come to him.

"Passports?" The attendant asked looking bored. We gave her everything she needed and soon enough we were though security and waiting at the gate for our flight. I snuggled closer to Dimitri pleased that we were now free, at least for a while, to show a little PDA.

"I am sorry this had to happen." he said suddenly, pulling me into a tighter hug than released me.

"What? Are you kidding me! This is awesome!" I said pushing as much Rose Hathaway bravado into my voice, trying to hide the fact that I was nervous. He looked at me giving me a knowing look. _Gosh... this man knew me so well_.

"I made a stupid move out there by the caves. I forgot to check my surroundings before turning to get out." he muttered closing his eyes. "None of this would have happened"

I stared at his lips so badly wanting to kiss them.

"It happens, Comrade... I should not have let Christian come with me to fight but I did and it was awesome. Maybe this will be awesome too." I stated somewhat confidently while running my fingers though his hair. He opened his eyes giving me a hopeful look.

"I hope so Roza." He picked my hand up and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

Our flight began to board about 30 minutes later and we were in the air within another 30. I had to thank Alberta when we landed for giving us First class seats. These bad boys reclined all the way and came with eye masks, blankets and sock. As soon as I was allowed I hit the recline button and settled in for a nice and hopefully long nap. I glanced over at Dimitri who was buried in what appeared to be a new novel from the lack of a worn crease on the binding. I decided to check on Lissa before clocking out.

"What do you mean, she is gone?" Lissa shouted.

"Princess, calm down. Let me explain." Alberta said, glancing around obviously not wanting to make a scene.

"Calm down? I am perfectly calm!" she exclaimed obviously not. Alberta took a deep breath patiently waiting for her to settle down. Lissa rolled her eyes finally decided on settling into a chair ready to listen.

"Rose was going to be expelled for disobeying orders and risking the lives of Christian and many others. We sent her to a school in Russia so she could continue training while things calmed down here. Moroi don't understand how valuable she and Dimitri are so we sent them away before they could jump to any conclusions. Our job here and now is to prove how she was just doing her job and protecting as many as she could." She explained trying to gauge Lissa's response. I felt her anger flare up instantly. She understood the situation but she was still pissed.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye!" she threw her hands up in the air and letting them fall with a smack against her thighs. _How dare she just leave like that!_ She thought.

"I wish." I mumbled. Sudden turbulence pulled me out of Lissas mind and back into my world.

"How did she take it?" Dimitri asked, not looking up from his book.

"Not very well. She is pretty angry." I sighed wishing I could do something to comfort her.

"You could call her once we land?" he suggested turning a page. I nodded making a mental note to call her when I got the chance. I snuggled down into the covers and clocked out. Luckily I had no dream visitors.

"Milaya." I heard a beautiful voice break my slumber. Any other person would have been greeted with a swear word or a kick. I groaned and flipped over, hiding my face under the blanket "They are serving breakfast." I sat up instantly looking around for food. I heard Dimitri chuckle. I looked over at him and sure enough the attendant was standing next to our isle waiting on me to order something. I quickly grabbed the menu in front of me and choose the first thing that caught my eye.

"Breakfast burrito with a Dr. Pepper, please." She jotted it down and left. "How long was I out for?" I asked him while taking in my surroundings.

"About 10 hours." he replied while tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun behind my ear.

"Did you get any sleep or were you just watching my beautiful face?"

"I did sleep. I just don't need very much of it." he grinned.

"How long do we have left?" I asked while clicking on the TV screen in front of me hoping it would give me some time estimate but the touch screen had poor response time to the touch so I shut it off before I could punch it.

"About 3 hours."

Great. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I washed my face and my hair out of the tight bun. By the time I got back my food was there. I ate greedily even though it was not very good.

"Do you think I will be any good at teaching?" I asked Dimitri sipping at my soda. He put down his novel and picked up his coffee taking a sip from it.

"Very." he looked at me his eyes running up and down my body. His face suddenly darkened ever so slightly.

"What?" I asked worried I had something on my face.

"I am just going to have to endure boys trying to flirt with you again." He nearly growled, grabbing my hand possessively.

"I am not looking forward to that. The same goes for you." I narrowed my eyes at the thought of some attractive Moroi girl feeling up Dimitri or the girls we will be teaching talking about how hot he is. "But you have nothing to worry about Comrade... I am yours and yours only."I grinned leaning over to press a kiss to his lip.

Soon enough we were landing and making our way through customs. Dimitri just headed towards the front of the line and waved an badge of some sort. The lady at the desk immediately pressed a button which I believed called over for a manager. The man approached us looking very nervous. He made what I believe was small talk as he stamped our passports without any questions, pictures or paperwork. By the time he was done, he was sweating bullets. I sensed his discomfort and flashed a smile which he half returned looking around nervously.

"Let's go." Dimitri finally said while slipping his and my passport into his coat pocket. I grabbed his hand as we pulled me though the crowds of people.

"What was that all about?" I whispered

"How else were we going to be able to get our stakes though customs?" he said simply shrugging his shoulders. "Once you officially graduate they will give you all of my 'Guardian secrets'."

We had landed in Omsk so it would be a 45 minute drive to the school and every minute was miserable. My stomach knotted and I felt slightly nauseous. I really did not want to puke in this rental. It was really nice.

"Can we stop at Mc. Donalds?" I asked hoping to by us some more time together. He nodded grabbing my hand once again giving it a comforting squeeze. After scarfing down a complete meal and driving for another 30 minutes we were there. We pulled up to a gate similar to the one in Montana and a guard came forward. He barked a couple things I did not understand and Dimitri handed him so papers and ID. The guys eyes widened when he read our name and then did a double take to make sure we were who we said we were.

"Belikov and Hathaway?" he gulped and quickly handed back our papers and opened the gate.

"Welcome to... What?" I asked Dimitri, trying to read the Russian and failing miserably.

Welcome to Санкт-Владимир. It just means St. Vladimir in Russian." He said while prying my hand off the seat which I was currently digging my nails into. "You are going to do great."

"That is easy for you to say. You are the one that speaks Russian."

"Stop worrying. I will teach you. Plus most of the classes here are in English. We will be teaching in English." I relaxed almost instantly. Rumors, gossip, drama I could handle. Foreign language? That is just asking too much.

We pulled into a parking spot in front of a very modern looking building. I giggled slightly at how new everything looked.

"What is so funny?" Dimitri asked tilting his head to the side, eyeing me curiously? Would he ever not take my breath away?

"It just looks like we are at a very fancy hospital. This place looks very new." I glanced around at all the tinted windows and automatic sliding doors. He nodded looking around too. We left our bags in the car assuming we were going to go to a meeting. We walked in though the sliding doors into a very white room. Everything looked so sterile. The floor was made of white marble and the furniture was grey and black with golden accents here and there.

"Hello! You must be Dimitri and Rosemary!" the receptionist jumped our from behind her desk. "My name is Grace." she reached forward with her hand out stretched. I reached forward to shake her hand to find that her grasp was extremely cold. She was definitely dhampire but looked extremely malnourished, very thin and pale which was very uncommon for people like us. She smiled turning toward Dimitri to shake his hand when I saw the bite marks on her neck. Ah, she was a bloodwhore. Must be a frequent feeder too considering her current state.

"Mr. Orlov is waiting for you! Come with me!" she said excitedly. Boy she had a lot of energy. I glanced at Dimitri warily as she skipped ahead of us. He shrugged and motioned that I walk ahead of him. We walked down the very grey and white hall with just the sound of Grace's heels clicking on the marble floor. She suddenly stopped in front of a door to scanned her key card in front of a little grey box which then gave a green little light in approval. She held the door open and we walked in to a very rustic looking office. Here the floor was a rich red mahogany color and lots of leather and wood furniture to match. The man at the desk looked up and greeted us with a huge smile, fangs included. He had a full head of white hair and the most jolly old man face you have ever seen. He looked like he came straight out of a Christmas movie.

"Ah! I have anxiously waited your arrival! I hope your travels went without troubles?" he asked.

"None what so ever." Dimitri replied

"Please take a seat." Mr. Orlov motioned to the two leather chairs in front of his desk. We quickly complied while he pulled out two folders to give to us. They were copies of our schedule. "As you can see you will be teaching combat classes together from lunch till the last period so about 4 classes back to back. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Yes." We both replied at the same time. He nodded looking between both Dimitri and I with a knowing grin on his face. Had Alberta told him about us?

"Guardian Petrov told me you also needed your molnija marks." he continued, "We have yet to have a ceremony at this school so we will introduce you both to the students with a ceremony that way they can see how it is done and it will also create a sense of respect. We will do that today first thing if you do not mind?"

"That works for us." Dimitri answered solemnly. The ceremony was always a hard thing to go though. My mind flashed back to all the bodies of the guardians and Strigoi pilled up ready to be burned.

"Here are the keys to your apartment." He handed us one set of keys.

"Are we going to be sharing an apartment?" I asked Mr. Orlov with a wary look on my face.

"Rosemary,-"

"It's Rose." I cut him off and he flashed me a thoughtful look then looked back down, continued to rummage though the drawer.

"I am not under the impression that you two don't share a bedroom already." he said not looking up, not really seeming to care that we were together. _Alberta told him everything_.

"But I am a minor..." I said slowly.

"In exactly 4 days you will be 18." he sighed, "Now I can give you your own room if you would like." reaching into the drawer were he had pulled out the other set of keys.

"No it's fine. I am just surprised how much 'Guardian Petrov' told you about us." A little anger flashing my my eyes.

"It's our job to know well, everything." he smiled. Suddenly I felt more at ease. No more hiding our relationship, no more secret meetings or training. This actually might have been the best idea ever. Mr. Orlov's phone vibrated and he glanced down at it. "Ah the tattoo artist is here." he leaned forward to click a button on his desk. "Grace, send out a message to all first period instructors to have their students make their way to the auditorium." Suddenly the bell rang which I assumed was the first period bell.

Grace walked in not two minutes later and asked for us to follow her. Dimitri suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked down then up at him. This was very unlike him.

"We don't have to hide it anymore." He whispered smiling. I clutched his had tighter and we walked out into the hallway. There where a couple student who were still making there way to the auditorium but it was mostly empty. I made eye contact with a few who's jaw dropped at the sight of both of us.

"This is so weird." I whispered over to Dimitri. "People are staring at us."

"They look up to you guys. News travels fast around here." Grace said leading us up a stairwell which put us on the stage behind side curtains"Anyway take a seat here and then will call you both up when he is ready." With that said she left us in the dark. I could hear him welcoming the students and talking about how today was a special day. He explained that there was going to be a molnija Ceremony and the kids cheered.

"These kids don't really seem to understand what is going on." I muttered. Once again I thought about all the dead bodies. I shook off the memory to look at Dimitri.

"These students don't understand yet. This school unlike our's, has yet to face battles of any sort."

"Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway!" Mr. Orlov called. Dimitri dropped my hand and we stood up and walked on stage were the cheering slowed and the whispers began.

The ceremony began but the students were vibrating with excitement. Dimitri and I both got a a battle mark. Mr Orlov explained that we had killed so many Strigoi that we had lost count but that it was estimated that we had killed more than 20 each. I thought of Mason the whole time, remembering the first Strigoi I had killed. This was no time to be excited. I glanced up to see Dimitri, his face grave as if thinking about it as well.

Once we were done the tattoo artist bandaged up our necks we walked off stage. Mr. Orlov announced that we would be giving classes from here on out starting tomorrow and dismissed everyone.

"Sorry for their excitement. They are young and have much to learn." Mr Orlov said solemnly. "I hope you both can help them understand this all more."

"We all where once excited about getting out there at one point." I said defending the students a little. "They will mature one way or another." Dimitri looked at me and smiled proudly.

"Anyway, the map to the campus is in your folders. It's not very big so I trust you will find your way around no problem." he replied. "Right now I have a couple of interviews for the magic classes that we are starting soon. Have a wonderful rest of your day and I will see you both bright and early tomorrow." and with that said he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri and I took our time back to the car in no rush to get anywhere as tired as we were. We had to get back on the night scheduled we had been forced out of.

"So, we get to share an apartment?" I said as we approached the complex our new home was at. Dimitri's eyes darkened in a mischievous way ever so slightly but said nothing. We opened the door to the apartment and threw our stuff on the floor next to the door. It was already furnished thankfully. The kitchen and living room had an open floor plan with a patio that lead to a green backyard. It was more of a town home than apartment that's for sure. It still smelled of fresh paint, wood and stainless steel so I assumed we were the first people living here.

I made my way though the apartment only to come to a screeching stop. One king sized bed.

"We also get to share a bed." I looked down the hall at a now very wide eyed Dimitri. I smiled. " I am going to take a shower now... The left side is mine, unless you want to join me" I winked and Dimitri jumped up and chased me into the bathroom while I giggled wildly.

We were sitting on the couch with wet hair, cuddling exhausted from the day but we had to wait a little longer before we could sleep.

"What should we start teaching tomorrow?" I asked Dimitri.

"We should focus on stamina and strength training." he replied yawning.

"So running. They are going to hate us."

"Not necessarily. We are not going to be able to push them as much as I pushed you. I knew you very well, I knew your physical capabilities and mental. I could push you much more. We wont be able to push them as much because they are all at different levels. Give it a few weeks before we really start making them hate us."

"Hooray." I grumbled. "We also need to go shopping tomorrow. We did not bring enough stuff to train in."

"Let's just go now. There is a store kind of like Walmart 20 minutes from here." Dimitri said with his eyes closed.

"You don't seem very into going." I stood up and leaned down to give him a kiss. His eyes shot right open. _There is more where that came from_. I grinned at him.

"We still have 2 hours before we can sleep so let's go." He stood up and grabbed the keys.

"Yes!" I smiled as I found a pair of back legging I fell in love with in my size. I grabbed two in black, two in dark green and 2 light blue. I also grabbed a couple plain, long sleeve spandex shirts that I knew made me look amazing. Dimitri walked up to me and threw some stuff he grabbed. "Oh I almost forgot socks." I said headed off the the sock section.

Once we had all our clothes we went and grabbed some groceries. I was grabbing the milk when suddenly felt like I was being watched.

"Dimitri?" I turned to find him only to see a human family debating what they should get for dinner. I hurried and put the milk in the cart and went to find Dimitri. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I suppressed the scream that threatened to come out but I did however jump and take a defensive stance, hand on my stake.

"Rose what is wrong?" Dimitri held his hands up showing that he meant no harm. His wide eyes swept the area, bending his knees ever so sightly in case someone did attack.

"I think there is someone following us." I said quickly straightening out of my stance glancing around nervously. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Let go home." he replied pushing the cart towards the check out his eyes wandering around

We were loading up the car up with the stuff we bought I felt extremely nauseous then something move to my left.

"Rose!" Dimitri half whispered keeping his voice down to avoid making a scene. I reached out and grabbed the monster, slamming him against the car. By some miracle the alarm did not go off.

"Help me." I grunted and within two second he was at my side pinning the Strigoi down. The creature began to scream as Dimitri's stake came out.

"Hurry." I muttered, trying to silence him before he could call much attention to us. Soon enough the stake slid up though his ribs and the screaming soon became gurgles and then it was silent once more. I slumped against the car exhausted.

"What should we do with the body?" I looked at Dimitri who was pulling out his phone. He spoke with someone in Russian and the call was over quickly.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mr. Orlov. He told me there was not an alchemist assigned to this area yet and to bring the body there." He opened the car door and lifted the creature into the backseat. I climbed into the passenger side closing my eyes trying hard to to think about the body in the back. On any other occasion would have asked what an alchemist was but I was to dang tired.

"Do you think he had other ill intentions beside killing us?"

"He seemed mostly hungry. Don't worry about it Roza. We will be home soon." Dimitri said as he got into the drivers seat and turning the car on. I grabbed his hand and we sped off. The sun was starting to rise so I was anxious to get to bed.

Once we got though the gate Dimitri told me to go home and go to bed while he took care of the body. By the time I got to the bed I had just managed to get my shoes off before I collapsed on the bed.

I woke up to literally the best sight in the world. Dimitri's face was inches from mine. I reached up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. He stirred a little.

"Comrade?" I whispered. I did not get a response. I kissed his cheek and slowly made my way to his mouth which caught mine instantly.

"I could get used to this as opposed to an alarm clock." He mumbled between kisses.

"Don't get your hopes up." I teased.

"We should probably go to the gym and warm up for the day."

"Just a few more minutes Comrade, just a few more." I pleaded which he would have eagerly complied with had our alarm not gone off giving us both a heart attack. I stared angrily at the clock hoping it would just explode.

"If looks could kill." Dimitri laughed jumping out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

We got ready quickly and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast which was buzzing with students and teachers. No one really seemed to pay attention when we walked in which I was grateful for. I grabbed a plate and started to pile up scrambled eggs while eyes the bacon just two plates down. Dimitri as always went to find the coffee.

We had decided to sit down down at a round table in the corner of the cafeteria when a young Moroi girl with a fairly large camera came running towards us and then snapped a picture.

"Umm?" I looked at her expectantly,

"It's for the school magazine! You guys are the gods of this world. Like totally awesome. It will help bring more people to the school if they see that you are teaching here!" She said snapping another picture of just Dimitri who was looking directly at me suppressing a smile. "Anyway 1st period is about to start! It was so cool meeting you! Got to go!" With that said she ran off leaving me speechless for a second.

"What are smiling about?" I asked him.

"It is going to be a long couple of weeks till they get used to us." he said taking another sip from his coffee. I rolled my eyes.

"Just finish eating. I want to go check out the gym."

The gym was huge and so new. They had all sorts of training equipment I have never even seen before.

"Bouncy gym floor?" I practically yelled, bouncing on the sparing mats. "These could have saved me from many concussions." I narrowed my eyes towards Dimitri.

"Pain is a very good teacher... We won't be training on those." He grinned. "We are doing this my way."

I nodded and sprang at him. We sparred for a good 35 minutes before finally Dimitri found purchase. I had grown tired, not watching my feet and took a step that compromised my balance and he slammed me to the ground.

"Dead." he breathed out heavily, leaning down to kiss my ear. Ugh he look's even better sweaty.

"Don't worry Comrade. When we demonstrate to the class our sparring skills, your ass is mine." I grinned. Dimitri laughed standing pulling me up with him.

We decided to explore the rest of the campus till it was time for our classes. I made sure to memorize where the nurses office was because I could tell today would be eventful. The campus overall was very clean. They had just recently laid the sod and there were not very many trees but I could tell in a couple of years it would be beautiful. Out in the distance I saw what appeared to be a pond in the making with a little supply shed next to it which brought back memories of Tasha. _Ugh_.

Soon enough lunch rolled around and we were able to head to the gym to start setting up.

"Hopefully they can put us on some sort of morning shifts so we can kill some time during the day." I huffed out while storing on of the punching bags that had been laying around.

"We should probably speak to Grace about that." Dimitri agreed. "I will be right back. I am going to go grab a stopwatch from the closet." I nodded and heard the gym door swing open then shut with a loud bang. I stood up removing my coat to reveal my solid black gym attire and went back to grab another bag.

 _Leave_.

I let out a small shriek at the voice which broke the silence. It was a quiet yet angry sounding command that had come from across the room. I glanced around searching for who the voice belonged to to find no one. I shook my head. _Great, now I am going crazy._ I thought. Why couldn't I just be normal for once?

The bell rang and I pushed the scary voice to the back of my mind. Dimitri walked in just before the students started to pile in. We stood side by side waiting to the other students to finish arriving.

"Go ahead and start stretching until everyone gets here." Dimitri commanded and the students quickly obliged. The final bell rang and we had about 10 students total. This was good for us because we could spend more time one on one.

I bent over stretching out my hamstrings when a loud and painful smack went across my ass.

Before I could whip around and tear who's ever arm it was clean off, someone else did. I did not have to look to see that it was him. I then saw the kids body flip up into the air and come down with a loud thud. His eyes slightly rolled back into his head as his head cracked against the floor. Not enough to really hurt him but enough to scare the shit out of him. He quickly recovered looking around wildly not knowing what hit him.

"What is your name?" Dimitri barked.

"Ja- James sir. I'm sorry! I thought she was a student!" the kid yelled holding his hands in front of his face. Dimitri might not punch him in the face but had it been me there, that kid would probably be dead.

"That does not make it any better, James." his voice dark and threatening. "20 laps."

"I can't run more than 8!" the kid argued back.

"Then you better get too it." I said smiling. He looked up at me and his eyes widened even more if that was even possible. He way about 5'7 maybe 15 years old and probably to some eyes, attractive. He had black hair, green eyes and a medium build. No muscle tone, at least not yet and obviously lacked manners."

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and run those 20 laps. I might leave you with both arms but I don't believe Rose will." Dimitri growled menacingly. His wonderful accent making the threat sound even more terrifying.

"Yes sir." the kid managed to soak out and ran off to the track that went around the inside of the gym.

"As you may know, my name is Rose Hathaway and this is Dimitri Belikov." I announced walking towards the front of the class. Some students smiled excitedly and others looked like there were still in shock from what had just happened a couple of minutes ago.

"Today we will all be running." Dimitri said while removing his coat. "We will set the pace."

Dimitri and I started off on the track running side my side. Dimitri gave me a half smile as he started the timer. We ran a lot slower than we usually do just to see how they felt at the end of the class. Some kids would sprint ahead of us trying to impress us just to fall behind later on for not keeping a steady tempo. We were 15 minutes into the run when the girls started to whine. Dimitri quickly let them know if they complained one more time he would fail them for the day. After about 30 minutes more we decided it was enough. Dimitri and I did not even break a sweat but these student collapsed to the floor groaning, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. All but one.

I saw a dark shadow come at me from the right side. I ducked and thrust my weight forward shoving what ever it was back hard. It was another kid. Taller and definitely spent some time in the gym. He kind of resembled Eddie in a way. He regained his balance quickly and struck out again. His moves were slow but they where clean. He knew how to do them but I knew them better. He tried two or three more times and finally dropped his defensive stance.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I countered recalling a very similar conversation when I had been dragged back to the academy. "I just have been doing this for a while." I looked back at Dimitri who smiled clearly remembering that day as well. I saw from the corner of my eye James finally coming to a stop and collapsing to the floor as well.

Suddenly the bell rang and more students started coming in though the gym doors. These kids where older but not in any better physical shape. They skidded to a complete stop near the entrance after seeing their all their schoolmates practically dead on the floor. There eyes drifted to were Dimitri and I stood and I could see the fear in there eyes deepen.

I rubbed my hands together, grinning devilishly while watching them look at each other nervously. This was going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

"When are we going to get to learn how to fight?" yelled Eric, the brown haired, dorky looking student in our 16-17 year old class which was our fourth and final class of the day. This is the second week now of just running and weight training and they definitely have improved since we first started.

Alberta supposedly broke the news to Kirova who took it as we expected. She was pretty pissed about me being in another country but Alberta negotiated with her that if the students we trained here ended up being in the top rankings for graduation class in eight months, then I could graduate with them. It would prove that I was a valuable asset to the community. It was definitely going to be a long eight months considering how far behind these student were but if I could do it. Then so could they.

"Yeah!" Shouted a couple other students as they ran their 12th lap. I knew how exactly how they felt. Running in circles, feeling like your not learning anything. _Little did they know._

"Tell you what. If you all finish this last mile in six minutes or less... We will start to teach you basic combat." I called. The students immediately put on their game faces and picked up the pace. Dimitri dropped the 90 pound weights he was lifting and strutted over to me.

"Should we start with a demonstration of what an actual fight looks like as well as the rules?" I asked him.

"Of course, Roza." he said with a wink

"Roza huh? To what do I owe for earning your affection right now?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

"It's just wonderful to see how much you have grown to take on the responsibility to teach in the last couple of weeks without wanting to rush it."

"Well, let say I appreciated your teaching techniques." I said with a smirk plastered across my face, holding back the urge to brush his hair out of his eyes. The students had no idea of our relationship. Even though we were not ashamed about it, Dimitri thought it would be best for them to see us as teachers, so they would focus on the training. Not on our relationship.

One by one the kids crossed the finish line gasping for air all under the 6 minute mark. I nodded in approval.

"Very good." Dimitri said praising them "What do you do if you find yourself in a situation where you are out numbered, without weapon or without proper fight training?" He asked.

"Run." The class answered all together.

"As fast as you can. That's right. We will now start to teach you the basics for fighting. These are the rules: No stepping outside the red lines or the box. Do not throw punches that could potentially knock out the other person and avoid the face, unless you are in a field experience. No hair pulling and no biting. Understood?" he said while walking over to the mat were I was standing. The students nodded in compliance.

"Also if you don't want your hands to look like an 80 year old farmers hands then I suggest you get yourselves a pair of training gloves as soon as possible." I added

"Right now we are going to demonstrate how an actual fight looks like. We will not be holding back during this and I suggest you scoot back just a bit." Dimitri said with a smile on his face. I looked at the students seeing the girls totally checking my Dimitri out. I looked back at him to see what they found so attractive. I mean sure, he's ripped and tall..and handsome and wonderful and beautiful.

"Rose wipe the drool of your face." I believe Samuel called.

"I was just thinking about all the ways I could take him down." I snapped back glaring at him. The kid shrugged his shoulders with his hands up as if saying, whatever you say.. but I don't believe you. I began to circle around Dimitri.

"No holding back huh?" I double checked with him.

"Nope." he grinned and lunged forward. The kids around us cheered. It had been a while since we sparred at full strength meaning I was most definitely going to have some major bruising. Every blow I blocked and made sounded like a brick smashing into a wall. Sure felt like it too. I estimated about 15 minutes went by before Dimitri once again found purchase in my footing and brought my down the same way as last time. The kids went wild as Dimitri announced me dead.

"Again." I growled lunging towards him. This time I focused on my footing making sure not to make the same mistake as last time. I managed to bring him to his knees trying hard to find an opening to "stake" him. Without much success I cartwheel over him using his shoulders as support to then shove him forward onto his stomach. He immediately flipped over and used his weight to his advantage throwing me off him and then pinning me down with his body. I bought up my elbow and delivered a solid blow to the side of his face hoping it would not leave a bruise. The impact was enough for him to loosen his grip on my shoulder. I grabbed his arm bringing over my head to flip him over so he was on his back and brought my hand down.

"Dead."

"THAT WAS AMAZING." Eric yelled fist pumping.

"How can you even move that fast?" A girl named Jasmine asked wide eyed.

"When will we be able to do that?" Asked another. I flipped over onto my back and just laid there catching my breath. Dimitri stood up and looked down at me.

"You okay?" he offered his hand to help me up.

"Yeah, I really got to pay more attention to my feet." I said taking his hand and standing up.

"You see how she recognizes her mistakes? You all need to be able to do that. Do not let pride get in the way of improvement." Dimitri said in full Zen mode. Of course he would turn that small statement into a lecture. He could turn anything into a lecture. I could say that I love the donuts and he probably would say something like, they are bad for you. You know what else is bad for you, locking your knees during a fight.

I rolled my eyes.

"How come the fight lasted for so long?" Rachel asked.

"We are equally matched because we have just trained so much. It wont be like that with an actual Strigoi though. Generally they are are muscle and no combat skill, unless they were guardians at one point.

"Partner up with someone and we will practice how to properly deflect a blow."

"Dimitri will you be my partner!" Shouted a young blonde curly haired girl with blue eyes. She was a total barbie in the making and I hated her. Not because of the way she looked but because of the way she was always getting "hurt" and whined a lot. She also wore the tiniest shorts ever and made sure guys were looking before she started to stretch. Not like there was anything there to see. She had a very ill shaped body due to genetics and not lifting enough weight, so I definitely did not feel threatened. I just hated how much she craved the bad attention.

"Sure, Rachel." he said. She practically skipped to the front.

"Eric you will be mine." I said a little harsher than intended. The kids jaw dropped as he looked at me. "Close your mouth or you will catch fly's." I snapped

"Just slap her butt Eric. I am sure she would love that." Rachel called narrowing her eyes at me.

"Wha- I would never Rose, I mean Ms. Hathaway, I mean ma'am." Eric stammered out glancing nervously at Dimitri who was warning him with his eyes. Word got around quickly about what happened to the last guy that did that to me.

"If you got into a real fight with Strigoi, _Rachel_... Those shorts would not be enough to distract them. In fact they would probably capture you and keep you around as their personal bloodwhore. Seduction does not work on Strigoi. We are in class, not at a club" I snapped back as her face turned deep red in embarrassment. The class whispered as she pulled down on the hem of her shorts nervously. Dimitri shot me a _cool it down_ look which I quickly returned with an innocent, _What_? He then went on to show the class how to absorb an impact from my direction that could potentially knock you off your feet.

"Rachel, try to knock me over." he said beckoning her forward. She hesitated looking around for approval of some sort. Dimitri laughed seeming to find something funny.

"What's so funny?" she asked him

"Oh it's just if you had been Rose, I probably would not have been able to finish asking her to attack before she did." he said laughing. The class and I joined him in a light laughter.

"You never ever waste an opportunity to kick your instructors ass." I said defensively.

"Language Rose or you will get to run until class is over." Dimitri said narrowing his eyes at me. The students laughed even harder probably thinking he was joking but I, I knew he was being serious.

"Come on Rachel, just charge at me and try to move me." he said returning to the demonstration. She took a couple steps back and ran as fast as she could towards Dimitri using her shoulder to make contact with his waist. He used her own momentum against her turning ever so slightly to the right to allow her shoulder to unhook from his stomach, leaned his right leg forward so she would trip on it and finally grabbed her shoulders to fling her off to the side not having moved an inch. She hit the floor with a loud thud.

"This is why I hesitated." she said trying to catch the breath she lost upon impact. I smiled, completely pleased with what just happened.

"With this same movement you can repeat it on any side. You use their momentum against them." The student nodded their head in understanding. "Okay now get practicing."

"Eric, are you ready?" I asked preparing to charge at him. "Don't worry I will go slow the first couple of times." He gulped loudly and nodded. I ran at him a lot slower than I usually would making sure I could stop quickly if he got hurt. I slammed into his shoulder. His feet were correctly placed but he forgot to turn his shoulder and took the full brunt hit. He grunted as I heard his shoulder pop out of place. Apparently I was not going slow enough _Sorry kid._ I braced my self for the scream.

Right on cue he stared yelling but was also was making an attempt to suck it up and make a scene which was unsuccessful.

"Hey, you saw. I was going slow, he put his shoulder in a bad place." I told Dimitri who made his way over to us.

"You all keep practicing." He ordered the spectating students as he bent over to check his shoulder.

"It's just out of the socket." I said eyeing the slight deformity he had going on.

"I can see that." he nodded taking the kids arm and shoulder in his hands. With a quick twist there was another loud pop. This time swearing followed the sound.

"Take some Ibuprofen and you will be fine." Dimitri said roughly, not wanting to coddle the kid. "Go sit on the bleachers at watch."

"Who wants to be my partner?" I asked. At least 4 kids took a step back and the others made themselves look busy with the partner they currently had.

4 concussions, 2 dislocated shoulders and at least 5 students with major bruising later, the bell rang.

"Roza, you need to be more careful with them." Dimitri said after all the student left for the day. He wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I twisted around to face him

"Do not go gentle into that good night."

"So your a poet now?" he smiled taking my breath away. He brushed some hair out of my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. "Rage against the dying of light." he whispered breaking away for the deep kiss.

"Now that is sexy." I grinned bringing his lips back down to mine. Who knows how long we stood like that, all I know is that it could have been forever and I would not have noticed.

"Would you like to visit my family this weekend?" he asked suddenly pulling back. I kept my eyes shut.

"What?" I asked not willing to come out of my lovey dovey mood just quite yet.

"Would you like to visit my family?" he asked again. I opened my eyes to see his sparkling with excitement. _Visit his family_? My stomach knotted in anxiousness. "I at least want to see them this weekend. You don't have to come with me." he added seeing my hesitation.

"No. I want to go. I just am worried what they will think of us being together." I admitted

"They already know quite a bit about you. I am sure our relationship wont faze them at all." he said but his eyes betrayed him.

"Who will it bother?"

"It's no one Roza. She's old and does not like very many people."

"Sounds like a grandmother to me."

Dimitri sighed in defeat. "Yeva. Don't worry about her though, she will love you once you get to know her."

"Fine. I will go." I said in defeat after a few seconds of silence.

"They live about an hour from here so we should go pack an overnight bag." he said pulling my hand towards the door.

"Wait I thought you said we would go over the weekend." I stated flipping the lights off and shutting the door behind us. We started across the the field of green grass on our way to OUR home.

"It's Friday tomorrow."

"Oh."

 _Well this was definitely going to be interesting._

 _ **I love reading your reviews! Thank you so much for the support! Let me know what you would like to see more of and if I am doing okay grammar wise! I have a kiddo running around the house so I can never really sit down and edit my work in peace! Do you think that I am doing a good job keeping their personalities from the books or does Rose need to be more... Rose?**_


End file.
